A Baltic Birthday
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Its Latvia's Birthday! and today theres going to be a party to celebrate!


**My apologies if this isnt very good ^^" it came to me in a flash of inspiration and i just wanted to get something done. As some of you may know i used to do a letter RP fic for Latvia and ive grown rather attached to him since then ^^ so this is my gift to Latvia since it is his birthday today (i made an estimate on the age my apologies if its wrong) and also my gist to all my former contributers to Latvia's Shaky Letters! **

* * *

The day was the 18th November 2012 The sun was rising over the tops of the buildings in the main streets of Riga, bathing the cobbles in a soft yellow glow of morning. Signalling to the shopkeepers that now they could open up and begin their trade for the day. The tourists stirring in their hotel rooms eagerly anticipating another day of exploring the beautiful old streets, tasting the famous Black Balsam and taking in the breathtakingly frightening history of the city's communist past.

In a large house; one of the many large townhouses along Riga's main street, red brick with ornamented windows. The rooms were furnished stylishly, not too much and not too little, in red and gold colours. There was a living room with a large sofa and two plump chairs around a rich brown coffee table with a small television set nearby. A dining room with a large table and four chairs and on the walls were old black and white photographs and portraits of old rulers from an age long past leading to a kitchen with modern fittings. Upstairs were three bedrooms, one of which was occupied the others for guests. The master bedroom had a large red and gold four poster bed, occupied by a small lump wrapped up in the blankets.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The lump stirred a little.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

It stirred a little more and a red sleeved hand shot out and hit the alarm clock.

Be-!

The red sleeved hand was withdrawn and the lump made a gigantic shift, the blankets falling away to reveal a mass of blonde curls and a tired looking face. One hand rubbing sleep out of his left eye the other grabbing the alarm clock to check the time. The sleepy boy's violet eyes widened a little when he saw what the time was and the blankets were immediately flung off him to reveal his silken red pyjamas. He swung his legs off the side of the bed where they dangled in mid-air, because he couldn't quite reach the floor from atop his bed. He let himself drop to the floor and he scurried across the room, his feet pattering against the floorboards.

"Ak! Es būšu vēlu!" the boy muttered to himself in Latvian.

He opened the door of his large cupboard and pulled out his clothing for today, hurriedly carrying them in a large bundle as he ran off to get washed and dressed. Muttering to himself a list of things he needed to do before that afternoon. After all, he was a nation after all, and nations had a lot of work to do.

Half an hour later the boy emerged back into his room; showered and dressed smartly in scarlet trousers and jacket with gold epaulettes on each shoulder finished with a black and gold collar. On his feet were knee high black boots polished like mirrors. His mop of sandy curls had been brushed neatly, but still stuck out in some places, and now he looked a lot wider awake as he made his bed and then pattered down the stairs to make some breakfast.

Raivis Galante, nation of Latvia, was ready for a new day.

He had reached the doorway to the living room at the bottom of the stairs when he thought he heard something strange. Was that muffled laughter? Someone hiding? What was going on?

The first thing that came into Latvia's head was Russia, the terrifying nation who had ruled his land for over 50 years, and he felt his familiar quiver rise within him. Slowly…carefully he pushed the door open a crack. Peering round cautiously.

All was dark.

All was quiet.

Latvia let the door swing open and he took a tentative step into the room.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIVIS!

All at once the lights were flung on and lit up every inch of the living room, which had been decorated with balloons and banners and everywhere his nation's flag hung proudly. On the coffee table a large cake iced with "happy birthday Raivis" sat beside a bottle of kvass and a pile of colourfully wrapped presents. But the best thing of all was that sat on the two armchairs were Estonia and Lithuania, both grinning wildly.

Latvia gasped and almost fainted with shock, but he didn't really have time to say anything in protest because the next thing he knew he'd been lead over to the large sofa.

"Happy Birthday Raivis!" Toris exclaimed happily "I hope you don't mind b-but we organised your p-party for you eheh"

"Jah" Estonia nodded "a-and we've invited lots of guests too! T-They're coming over this afternoon."

"P-Paldies!" Latvia stammered with shock and happiness. Feeling himself wanting to cry with happiness and relief at the same time.

For the next couple of hours Lithuania and Estonia handed over the many presents and cards from all the other nations. Lithuania had given him another romance novel and a notebook and pen, because Raivis loved to create his own stories as much as I he loved reading them. Estonia had baked him some biscuits iced with his flag on them. Poland (his present having been delivered by Lithuania) had given him yet another miniskirt…. The hyperactive Pole thought Latvia was simply the cutest model ever and insisted he share the same hobby of crossdressing. Latvia disagreed but was too nervous to tell Poland otherwise.

When the other guests arrived Latvia found himself surrounded by all his friends, nations he'd known from his occupation days, nations he'd met at America's parties and even nations he'd never met before but had corresponded with on many an occasion via letters for a while. It was good to see them all again. The sat and talked, wished him a successful 94th year and handed him presents and cards. So many that soon the floor was covered in brightly coloured wrapping paper.

At the end of the day Raivis just wanted to relax, he pattered across the room and poured himself a glass of black balsam, sat himself in the large armchair infront of the roaring fire and sighed contentedly. Raising the glass up to his lips to take a sip-

Knock Knock!

Raivis jumped, almost spilling his drink in surprise. Carefully setting it down he dashed over to the door. Wondering who on earth would be calling at this hour. ..

He pulled open the large door and looked round.

"Ja?"

But there was no one there… instead when he looked down Latvia saw there was a small gift on the doorstep. He bent down and picked it up, taking it back into the living room with him and sitting himself back on the chair. He looked at the label curiously.

_Latvia,_

_I hope you had a wonderful 94th birthday. I guessed you probably didn't want me at your party so I decided I would leave this gift on the doorstep for you. I hope you enjoy it._

_Sincerely_

_Russia_

Latvia's eyes widened and his hand trembled a little. Carefully unwrapping the gift he saw it was a beautifully hand painted Russian matryoshka doll. The largest painted to look like Russia, and as Raivis opened each one to show the smaller doll inside he saw dolls painted to look like Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia and then the littlest doll was painted in a red and gold jacket with sandy blonde hair. The little Latvia doll.

Raivis smiled and made a note to himself that he would write a thank you letter to Russia for his kindness.

* * *

**read review and enjoy! **


End file.
